Choroby kucyków
thumb|right|300px Poniżej opisano różne choroby kucyków występujące w serialu, a także ich dolegliwości. Schorzenia psychiczne Gdy Rainbow Dash ucieka ze szpitala w odcinku Czytaj i płacz, widzimy Screwy, która szczeka niczym pies, co z pewnością nie jest normalnym zachowaniem zdrowych kucyków. Przeziębienie W odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", Spike dostaje przeziębienia po wpadnięciu do zimnej wody, a jego zauważalnymi objawami jest kichanie. Podczas piosenki The Perfect Stallion, Sweetie Belle wskazuje na jednego z kucyków, który ma okropną gorączkę. Chory miał zaczerwieniony nos i widoczną gorączkę. Znaczkowa ospa thumb|200px|Z odcinka "Znaczkowa ospa" dowiadujemy się, że w okresie paleokucykowym panowała plaga zwana znaczkową ospą. Choroba ta powodowała, że na ciele kucyków pojawiały się liczne znaczki, które zmuszały je do popisów i nie były w stanie nad nimi zapanować. Pegazia grypa To choroba wirusowa dotykająca wyłącznie pegazy. W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" zachorował na nią Thunderlane. Pegaz kaszlał, a ze skrzydeł wypadały mu pióra. Schorzenie jest bardzo zaraźliwe, gdyż pomimo dezynfekcji Twilight Sparkle, Thunderlane zdołał w dość krótkim czasie zarazić siedem innych kucyków, w tym Blossomforth. Następstwa grypy mogą być poważne - dowiadujemy się, że chorzy trafili z jej powodu do szpitala. Zatrucie pokarmowe thumb|200pxW odcinku "Sezon na jabłka" kucyki chorują na zatrucie pokarmowe po podaniu babeczek z robakami. Chorzy zwijali się z bólu, wymiotowali i mieli zielone twarze. Gorączka W odcinku "Znaczkowa ospa", Twilight wspomina z książki o "Dziwnych chorobach kucyków" o gorączce, lecz nie podaje szczegółów na jej temat. Biegunka W odcinku "Znaczkowa ospa", Twilight wspomina z książki o "Dziwnych chorobach kucyków" o biegunce, ale nie podaje szczegółów na jej temat. Klaustrofobia thumbW odcinku Kucykowe dyscypliny Panna Peachbottom, mylona z Inspektorką Equestriańskich Igrzysk, wykazuje objawy klaustrofobii. Staje ona przerażona przy wejściu do Zamku w Kryształowym Królestwie oraz czuje się niekomfortowo w nim. Przez cały odcinek próbuje wydostać się na zewnątrz, co kończy się rozbiórką kryształowego stadionu i biegnie przez całe Kryształowe Królestwo z wazonem na głowie, oczywiście cała przerażona. Odczuwa ją również Gallus, co widać w odcinku "Korzenie prawdy" gdy Drzewo Harmonii pastwi się nad nim chcąc aby pokonał swoją klaustrofobie. Zez Choroba oczu polegająca na osłabieniu mięśni ocznych. Choruje na nią Derpy Hooves. Zespół Aspergera Całościowe zaburzenie rozwoju mieszczące się w spektrum autyzmu. Cierpi na nią Maud Pie oraz Mudbriar. Do objawów tej choroby należą wąskie i specyficzne, ograniczające się do jednej dziedziny wiedzy zainteresowania (w przypadku Maud to skały i kamienie), ponadto występują zaburzenia językowe poprzez sztywną i pedantyczną mowę.Osoby takie nie rozumieją też znaczeń przenośnych i ukrytych. Chory ma też problem z komunikacją niewerbalną, jego mimika oraz gestykulacja jest skrajnie ograniczona. Wszystko to powoduje zaburzenia kontaktów społecznych ponieważ osoby chore uważane są za ekscentryczne. Gorączka błotna Choroba zakaźna roznoszona przez niebieskie kwiaty oraz drogą kropelkową. Objawy to pomarańczowe plamy na sierści kasłanie bańkami, kichanie piorunami, osłabienie, a na końcu zamiana w drzewo, które powoduje rozprzestrzenianie zaraźliwych kwiatów. Lekarstwo na tę chorobę zostało odkryte przez uzdrowicielkę Meadowbrook. Odkryła ona, że miód piorunic jest skutecznym lekiem. Dalekowzroczność Wada wzroku polegająca na nieprawidłowym odbiorze światła przez oko. Uniemożliwia to wyraźne widzenie rzeczy z bliska. Cierpi na nią Rarity, która używa okularów do czytania oraz szycia. Hipoplazja Niepełne wykształcenie narządu, spowodowane zbyt małą ilością komórek, czyli niedorozwinięcie fizyczne. Cierpi na nią prawdopodobnie Scootaloo (niedorozwinięte skrzydła). Widać to po tym, że są znacznie mniejsze niż u innych pegazów w jej wieku (Apple Bloom nazwała ją nawet z tego powodu kurczakiem). Ponadto ma też problemy z lataniem. Nie potrafi się utrzymać w powietrzu dłużej niż kilka sekund, gdy jej rówieśnicy bez problemu radzą sobie z lataniem, a nawet niemowlęcia. Galeria 180px-S1E4 Sick BG Ponies.png|Zatrucie pokarmowe 180px-Picture of the pony with cutie pox S02E06.png|Rycina kucyka dotkniętego znaczkową ospą G.png|Fluttershy udaje chorą na ospę (zwyczajną) en: Afflictions and illnesses Kategoria:Wiki-eseje